corpsemaster
by 1602jaw
Summary: "Hi, I am he man, defender of gray skull. Today, we are going into a story about several children's and a teacher being teleported here in eternia from a haunted school, they were murder. Now, I must try saving them from any danger, especially skelator. Stay tune in this adventure of he man, the most powerful man in the universe".
1. Chapter 1

In the forest of Eternia, man at arms is exploring to search for more fruits for a party. It was cringer brithday tomorrow, which prince Adam, Orko, and man at arms are searching for some fruits that would make good deserts for the party.

"Now, remember" man at arms reminded "this is going to be a suprise party for cringer and I want none of you to tell him that, alright"

"Ok then" prince Adam agree.

"Orko" man at arms said to Orko, knowing that Orko is always like to play tricks on poor cringer.

"Ok, ok, fine" Orko finally agree.

"Good" man at arms said, then stopped "alright then, we're here"

They both are now in front of a forest that have many fruits that looks brown, greenish and a circle shape like a orange.

"Yuck, you want cringer and the guest to eat that?" Orko asked, feeling really disgusting by the look of it "they Look molded"

"Actually, they cinnor"

"Cinnor? What that?" Adam asked, confuse of these fruits since he has never seen one of these.

"It a sweet fruit that grows through these forest" man at arms replied "each year, they grow and when they grow, they produce a liquid inside the fruit that can be made into a delicious snack"

"Snack" Orko joyfully said "what kind of snack?"

"Oh, you see it very soon" man at arms replied "for now, we have to pick some of them for the party. Luckily, it will grow back, really fast"

So, they walk in the forest, looking around to see a perfect fruit to pick. Man at arms pick up three and put it in his basket. While they picking it down, Orko is secretly trying to eat one of them but of coarse, man at arms notice him and walk toward Orko, making him drop the fruit.

"Oh, uhhh, hehehe, sorry" Orko apologies.

"You know, man at arms, I have a feeling of something inside of me" prince Adam comment.

"Really? What do you mean by that?" Man at arms asked, curious of what he meant.

"Well, you see, whenever I turn to he man, everyone seem to view me as a hero"

"Yes, That is true" man at arms replied "but why does it bother you. Is it everyone view you as just prince Adam while they praise he man?"

"No, Duncan. It not like that" Adam sigh "I feel like that just my whole purpose in life. Protecting castle of greyskull and stuff. I feel like, I wanted to do something else, beside this new duty"

"Adam, I know that sometime, anyone wanted to do something more but this your responsibility. You know that Adam" man at arms reminded Adam.

The fruits picking continue and the four basket that they bring with them are almost full. Then, with a sudden thunder of sound, a scream can be heard. It was a female scream and it was coming from they the other direction, up north.

"Someone is in trouble" Adam said in worry "I need to go help them"

"I'll come with you"

"No, Orko" Adam warn "it too dangerous. Beside, who going to carry all this basket, full of fruits"

"Don't worry, Adam" man at arms assure "I'm fine, you guys go ahead. The lives of someone is more greater than this, now go"

"Right" he man replied "come on, Orko. We have to check it out"

**He man=**

Adam and Orko are running toward the direction of the scream. They reach to a cliff that was much shorter, with him can just jump over it without a broke of a foot. Prince Adam and Orko can see a bunch of kids, and probably one adult, trying to stay away from a shadow beast. These people were strange looking, with them wearing clothing that doesn't fit for Eternia. Now yes, there was many people that wear odd outfits but these citizens, they were curious, weird. However, prince Adam put away his thoughts and must now save them.

Orko however, was still distracted from they appearance "jeez, Adam. They look very weird, especially the girls. I mean, who the heck wear something like that"

"Well, what I do know is that it my duty to save them" he man then shouted, pulling out his half, power sword "**by the power of gray skull!" **

Thunder and lightning came down on him, striking him but not damage him. It instead turn him into HE MAN AND THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE.

" **I have the power!!!!!!!!!**"

He man came down the cliff and goes after the innocents, while Orko follow along

"Hmm, I really wonder, what i would look like if I was in cringer place" Orko wonder to himself.

Back to the citizens, there are about five teenagers and one, female adult. Both are surrounded by shadow beasts with no way out. The one boy with a black cloth and yellow or white hair, try throwing rocks at them to get away but of coarse, it made far, more worse.

"Grrr, this is pointless. Coming back to life and being kill again, this suck!" The boy thought, feeling frustrated of this situation.

Just when one shadow beast is ready for the kill, he man grab him and throw him up in the far sky until falling down in a cold lake, knocking him out, hard cold.

"Leave, eat or fight" he man said "it your choice, shadow beasts"

The shadow beasts shows no fear or acknowledgement. They show only anger and hatred, which are two words, they know understand. The shadow beast charge to he man, but he man jump, causing two shadow beast to collide each other, knocking each other head by accident. Now, there are only three shadow beasts left.

While this is going on, the victoms were baffled and shock to see a shirtless, strong man coming out of nowhere to save them.

The three shadow beasts rein toward he man to grab him but instead, he man grab them and swirl both of them into the air, causing them fall down into a lake.

It was all finish and Orko was there to congrats to him of succeeding of getting rid of these beasts.

"Wow, he man, you did it" Orko praise "you beast those dumb monsters"

"Now, now, Orko, just because they attack me, doesn't mean you dumb" he man replied "beside, where were you during the fight?"

"Well, uhhhh, figuring out my, ummmmm, magic tricks"

"Well,alright" he man said, knowing full well, what Orko didn't do "now then, I need to go check if they've ok"

He man walk toward the group that he save and one of them, a guy try to signal the others to back away like he man might be dangerous.

"Now, now" he man assure "there no need to be afraid. I'm just here to save you"

"W-who are you?"

"Me. well, I'm he man, defender of eternia" he man introduces himself, then Orko appear next to him "and this is Orko, my trusted wizard"

"Nice to meet you" Orko greeted. However, unlike any anyone that would be alright with a muscle guy like him, these citizens are very concern, suspicious, and unsure to trust he man. They all seem to be new in this area, though they might be travelers. Either way, he man try to talk with these fellows.

"So, It seems all of you are not around here, aren't you?" He man commented.

"If you want payment, we don't have any" the boy replied, in a aggressive manner, probably not wanting to trust any stranger that protect them.

"Yoshiki, please" a little older women pleaded and assure the boy "I'm really sorry but me and my students are very lost. We don't know how or where we are"

"Student?" He man remark "your a teacher? Right?"

"Yes, I am" the women replied "my name is Yui shishido, and these are my students, yoshiki, Mayu, Seiko, satoshi, and yuka"

"Well, it nice to meet all of you" he man said "so, what brings you all here?"

"we..."

"Look, sir, we didn't know much about this world, alright" the boy name, yoshiki replied, wanting to get the point "we just got killed in a school and I.."

"Yoshiki! You shouldn't have state the fact infront of this man!" Yui scolded yoshiki "we been through a lot and now, you want to bring that up"

"But Sensei, I cant just wait any longer for us to wait here!"

"I know that but we don't know anything of this world!" Yui calm herself a bit and try to assure him "maybe this man might know something that is why, we should try to put our question and our explanations beside, and try to focus our safety"

"But.." yoshiki was going to say something but was stop by a girl, who express confusion and concern of this situation. Yoshiki knew of her expression and calm down a bit, making the teacher turn toward he man.

"I'm really sorry" Yui apologies "we just..."

"I know, I know" he man assure "you all seem to be in a hard time. I'll just get going".

"Wait" Yui said "are there any civilization near by that we could rest?"

"Well, yes. There is one that I am going" he man explain "if all of you want to come, I be happily oblige".

Yui and the others think about it, while he man Wait with orko, who was very curious to meet them.

"Well, he man?" Orko asked "who are they?"

"I don't know" he man replied "but I'm certain, they aren't familiar with this place, nor aren't around here".

"Well, are they harmless?"

"Orko, they don't have any weapons on them" he man said "beside, one of them mention about being in school and get killed, so they must have been through a lot to get here".

Back to the groups.

"Well, are you sure, we should trust them?" Yoshiki asked, not trusting these weirdos a bit "I mean, this might be a trick, you know".

"How would you know, it a Trick?" Satoshi asked "we only been here for any hours or more. So, how could this be a trick?"

"I don't know" yoshiki replied "all I know that we been through a lot from that damn school and I am not trusting anyone that could help".

"Look, both of you" Yui said "I know, this might not seem right, but we need some serious help. We could all die if we're be left alone and killed like the school. You know that".

"Beside, That hunky guy save us" Seiko state "he seem promising".

Yoshiki was not accepting that idea to be help by these weirdos but consider, Miss yui has been trying to help them and the fact yuka was killed. He must finally accept it, knowing that he didn't want anyone to be killed "_sigh, _fine. I'll go with you, if he try anything suspicious".

Miss yui walk toward he man with a confident answer.

"Sir, we are pleasure to come with you".

**Welp, this is the first chapter. Might publish more after I finish the others, so ask any questions or your thoughts on pm or review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. He man!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it been a long time I have update this, due to much that happens on my other stories. so, I am now on track on continue on this story. now, this is short because I need work on my other stories, but I promise to keep updating new chapters more quickly. so here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

At the kingdom of eternia, teela was at the training area, where she practice her sword skills and fighting, becoming more aggressive near her moment. During this, cringer came by and was beginning to feel worry of their plans. Teela knew that it is cringer birthday and try to ignore him as best as she could.

"Uhhh, teela, are you sure, they will return?" Cringer asked, worrying and concern "I feel like, I should have come with them".

"Oh don't be a scary cat" teela assure him "I'm sure, they'll come back".

"Are you sure? I-I am kinda afraid".

"I'm sure of it" teela repeat "beside, it not like Adam is going to cry about being lost in the forest. I mean, he's always a wimp in every situation".

"Oh teela, that just mean".

After several sword practicing, teela see man at arms returning with the basket of fruit "dad, you came back. How was it? Where Adam and Orko?"

"Adam and Orko are doing...something" man at arm, respond. Not wanting teela to know Adam turning into he man.

"What something? Being lazy, again?" Teela asked, sarcastically and chuckle a bit.

"Oh teela, would you stop teasing him" cringer said, very annoyed by teela action "I'm sure, they are doing an important task like fishing".

"Cringer, I'm pretty sure they are doing something more than fishing" Teela said.

"Teela, I think cringer is right" man at arms agree "I'm pretty sure, you should stop teasing Adam and Orko. it not nice, you know".

"Well, I'm sorry dad" Teela apologize "it just weird that Adams always have to go away a lot beside fighting along with me. He's always calling he man while I have to do the hard work. _Sigh, _I just wish, he could have at least be tough enough to fight instead of running away".

"I know, how you feel about Adam but making fun of him wouldn't really help to make Adam a better fighter. Plus, he still need to learn more about protecting than fighting, you know".

"That right, Adam always find ways to help anyone without violent" cringer told her "I saw it myself".

"_Sigh, _I guess, you right, father" teela said "maybe I was just a little over thinking in my confident. After all, I'm sure Adams is always good at surviving on his own".

"Look, it He-man!" Cringer point out, both seeing he man arriving with Orko and some other individuals.

"He man! Never expect you to come by here" Teela said in suprise "where Adam? And who are they?"

"now, now, teela" He-man said "you dont want to make the new visitors nervous".

"nervous?"

Teela look at the people that he man bring. there was five teenager and one adult. both looking quite out of place in eternia with the way they wore. they all look confuse, nervous, shy, and anxious. orko came in and replied to teela "Yeah, these kids been through a lot to get help".

"help? what does that mean? are they hurt?" teela wanna know more about them but was interrupted by man at arms "now teela, let me talk to them".

"he right, man at arms could take care of this" he man said, agreeing with man at arms.

"thank you, he man" man at arms confront the new individuals "now then, my name is Duncan and i know that all of you probably know he man, already".

"umm, sir" miss yui interrupt "i thank he man for saving us but we are in need for answer, right now".

"Sensei, maybe you should rest", satoshi suggest, worrying, "we been through a lot and we think-"

"look, I'm fine. I can take care of myself" she told him and continue "you see, we have no where to go and we don't know anything of this place. we need help".

"help? well, if you need help. the royals would gladly support both of you need" man at arms said "beside, they aren't going to say no to some folks, who been through a lot of danger to get here".

"Uhh...thanks you, kind sir" she said, feeling a bit nervous but still knowing that these people aren't shown to harm anyone innocent, even if they look weird.

"Hello", cringer greet the two girl, Mayu and Seiko.

"woah! is that a talking tiger!" Yoshiki asked, suprise by a weird looking tiger that behold to him.

"oh him, that cringer" He-man state, being glad to see cringer being friendly with the new visitors, "one of my loyal companion".

"that right, I am his rider, of coarse", cringer said "and a true friend. well, even if i don't look the type".

"aww, look how cute he is" Seiko comment, petting on his head which made him feel good. Seiko seem to be the only one that has no fear of even coming close to Cringer.

"uhhh...girls, maybe you shouldn't-"

"it alright, yoshiki" Orko assure him, wrapping his arms around him "cringer won't harm anyone".

"but...he a.."

"tiger?"

"no...actually, he is sort of part of that family but quite different in some way", man at arms, explain.

"this is just getting weirder" Yoshiki remark, confuse, trying to comprehend the fact, he in a world full of magic and talking animals.

While Seiko and Mayu were enjoying petting cringer, Yuka was a bit down looking, pulling satoshi shirt to get his attention, "Onii-chan, I'm hungry".

Knowing that his sister need substence, satoshi look glare at man at arms and asked, "Uhh...mister, I don't want to interrupt but do you have anything for my sister to eat".

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry as well", mayu added.

"actaully, we do" man at arms replied, "we have enough food at the dinner table. if you want, I-"

"Hey, I can make something for them to eat" orko state, flooting infrontmof them with great excitement to the new guest.

"Orko, I don't think, they nee-"

"here guys, let me show all of you my tricks" orko wave his hands above "bring us sweet, bring us salty, we want something delicious in our mouth".

orko spell work, well unfortunately it didn't work properly, due to a bunch of eggs being fall on yoshiki head, cracking a few.

"DAMN IT! COME HERE!" Yoshiki shouted, having now feel the annoyance of orko tricks at first hand.

"YIKES! GOTTA GO!" Orko said, being chase by a angry yoshiki.

Everyone was laughing at orko mistake, including Yui, Satoshi, Mayu, and Seiko. it seem that even though everything seem a bit weird and unknown to them, they know in a fact that this world isn't going to be bad or worst to them ever again. this made them cheer up a bit, knowing everything will probably be ok; until it not, when someone from above, looking down on them with a globe. it was skeletor, observing the new visitors through the magic globe. He was not alone, of coarse. along with him is evil lyn, master of many dark magic, and Triclops, master of vision. both were observing them as well.

"hmm, these are quite a interesting bunch of young munch" Skeletor comment, grinning from his skull appearance.

"Skeletor, why do these people interest you?", Evil Lyn asked, "They don't have any power or technolgy with them".

"their speciality don't interest me" skeletor said "what interest me more is there origin".

"origin?" Triclops said, confuse by what he meant.

"yes, fool" "they seem to came out from whatever horrible place they been through. I can feel their fear from it".

"then what are you going to do, skeletor?"

"quite simple" "capture one of them and do some little experiment on them to see if they had anything useful in them".

"What would these kids be useful for?" Triclops asked.

"ohhh, you see it, soon enough", skeletor said "for now, we must plan out our plans first. triclops, you will go and spy on them".

"Yes skeletor", Triclops did as command, walking out of the chamber.

"what about me and the others?" Evil lyn asked.

"we have planning to do, evil lyn" skeletor told her "sooner or later, he-man will surely found out it, soon".

"don't you mean, the Sorceress?"

"I know what I mean, buffoon" skeletor said to her, walking to do his personal business for this plan of his.

"hmph, when I become leader, I'll show him, who the buffoon, now" she said to herself, having a desire for power and rid of Skeletor annoyance.

**Again, sorry for this being short, but I promise to continue working on this. stay tune for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the throne room for the queen and king, Randor and his wife, Marlena, were both waiting for prince adam return. They have already been told of cringer birthday and because adam care deeply for him, they decided to put a celebration for cringer long, lasting companionship with them.

King Randor has always wanted his son to have some responsibility of a king. even though his son sometime acted irresponsible, He wanted something more from him, either to see his boy accomplish something special or atleast do anything in combat, but unfortunately, his son seem too careless to do anything that would make him proud.

"Hmmm, I wonder how long has Adam is taking too long to get them", King Randor wonder, having little patience for them taking time of getting several fruit, "Duncan state it would take only a hour or so to collect enough".

"He did state, these fruits are usually hard to be pick down", Marlena state.

"I guess you right" King Randor said in a tone that seem emotionless.

"you look worry, Randor" Marlena said, noticing his expression being quite loomy and nervous "is there something bothering you?"

"no, dear. it just..." Randor replied, "I'm very worry about Adam future, Marlena. Ever since he was a child, I always wish Adam would take the responsiblity of a king by showing his skills of combact and strengh. Now most of the time, he usually called He man in dire needs".

"oh, He too young for combat, you know that", Marlena said, "beside, Adam will surely know the responsibility of a king, sooner or larer. He just need guidance from our many allies like Duncan".

"I know, but I just wish, my boy would at least try anything that is responsible for a king by himself", King Randor state, "I wish my boy would learn the hardship of becoming a king like myself".

"Adam has much to learn, Randor", She told him, "It take time for one to be custom of ruling. remember how I used to try to be custom with Eterna, when I arrive?"

"Yes, I remember that my dear", Randor said, both remarking on the day, when a earth visitor came to Eterna, "it like teaching a young child that we use to have. before one of them..."

King Randor and Marlena knew they cannot speak of this. They have forbid to mention of their missing child, ever since that incident. so she tried to comfort him, "I know the feeling of it, Randor. We all do".

"_sigh, _you right, my dear", Randor agree, knowing that he must focus on the present and not the past. Then, without expecting much of a return, Duncan came back with He man and the other new guest, who were quite amazed by the kingdom interior. King Randor was pleased that he has return with the fruits. He got up from his throne and walk down to meet with man at arms: "Duncan, thank goodness you have return. We were a bit nervous, you might be stuck in some terrible situation with skeletor or something".

"I assure you, my highness", Duncan said in his positive attuide, "We have not encounter any skeletor activity. However, we did encounter a group that need some rest around here".

"Really? Then who need our support, Duncan?", Randor asked, with Duncan revealing Mrs. Yui and the students to him. Duncan begin to introduce him to the unkown individuals, "King Randor, This is Yui Shishido, a teacher and the others are her studens, Yoshiki, Mayu, Seiko, Satoshi, and Yuka. They were hoping for a place to rest and some guidence around the place, since they are new to Eternia".

"New to Erernia? Are they aliens?" Randor asked, confuse by what he meant.

"We quite aren't sure, your majesty", Man at arms replied, "They seem to want a place to rest a bit

Yui was a bit shy of meeting the king, since she has never meant someone that is much royal and wealthy around the land. king Randor greeted the visitors: "Hello, I am king Randor. Over there is my wife, Marlena. I hope you are comfortable around the place, my lady. It may seem old, but you get used to it".

King Randor pulled out his hand to shake with her. Yui was still nervous, responding, "uhhh...thanks for being concern. We been through a lot, your...majesty".

"is everything alright, madam?" Randor asked, concern of her well being.

"oh, it just...I never met a king before", Yui replied, with her eyes glaring away from him, "not exactly I picture myself meeting a king in this strange world".

"Strange world?", King Randor remark, having a feeling that these strangers aren't around here, "Well, most people can sometime experience that feeling, whenever they are out of their comfort zone,my dear".

She blush again from his words, never have a feeling of charm by someone that is more royal than her. The students look at her in confusion, with Satoshi feeling a bit uncomfortable for Yui confrontation with the king. Marlena, however, notice something quite odd from their appearance. Having a quick realization from where they from, She stood up and asked Mrs. Yui: "Ummm, miss Yui, may I asked you something? It wouldn't be a problem if I asked, would it?"

"Uhh, no, no problem at all", Yui replied, glaring at her with the others focus on Marlena: "I would gladly answer for you".

"Well then", Marlena proceed, "I know this might be personal to you and to your students, but did you all came from Earth, per say?"

The questions bring shock among the students and the teacher herself. They never expect anyone to know about Earth, mostly because of the inhabitants having little connection to Earth or having little knowledge of Earth whereabouts. They look at each other and look back at Marlena; everyone was in complete stun and suprise, causing the room to remain silent, before Yui respond to Marlena: "Yes, why did you asked?"

"Because I was once from earth", Marlena said, bringing the new guest in complete confusion and shock, some cannot comprehend by her words.

"w-what? you serious?" Yoshiki asked, stunned and shock like the others, they never expect another vistor to be from Earth.

"Why yes, I came here, due to my vessel crashing here", Marlena explain, "Ever since Randor help me, I never thought of returning to Earth, nor meeting anyone that is from Earth like you and your students".

"okay, this is...strange to us", Yui comment.

"What do you mean?" King Randor asked, "you and your students are from Earth, correct? so you must have arrive here just like her".

"But this is odd because the only reason we here is..." Yui was caught off by her meaning, implying something that they had went through it before. King Randor was quite confuse, along with the others such as He-man, Man at arms, Teela, and Orko.

"What is it? is there something wrong here?" King Randor asked her, with Orko looking at He-man in some confusion manner.

"uhhh...crap, it not a good time to mention this", Yoshiki point out, with Seiko added, "Uhhh...your majesty, We know now that your wife came here from a vessel, but from how we got here, it something that isn't pleasant to be explaining here".

"Isn't pleasant?", Orko said, "What the issue of not explaining, how you guys got here?"

"Look, whatever you are, we got here because-", before Yoshiki can say anything, he was cut short by Yui, who seem to willing explain to the new strangers that they meant, "Yoshiki, let me explain this".

"But sensei?"

"I can take over, here", She them turn to face Randor and the others, "All of you, this may sound dsituribng, but this is the reason why were here".

She go on to explain the detail of how they got here; from the events of doing the charm to getting killed by the process of being murder from the supernatural. The royalitys were shock to hear this, even He-man was shocked. After she has done finishing her explaination, Marlena only respond was, "Oh dear, this was terrible. This must have been very traumatic".

"Yes, I felt a pity for you and your students to endure those torments", Randor added, "Wish we could have done anything to prevent this".

Yui assure them, "It alright, as long my students are safe, here, we don't have any issue anymore".

"Though one question stand", Man at arms asked, "If all of you had died in that dimension and are supposed to be stuck in it. How did any of you manage to be here?"

"We have the same question as well", Seiko replied, "We don't know how or why we were here".

"Yeah, it like some kind of force put us here for a purpose", Satoshi added.

"So none of you know the reason for being here?" Randor asked, with everyone nodded, "huh, this must be one of the strangest event that I have ever endure in".

"Trust me, your majesty", He-man state, "There always far more strange events than this".

"Uhh, I don't mean to interrupt, but May I asked you on something", Yoshiki interrupt, looking at Marlena, "since you are from Earth, is there a way back to our home?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear", Marlena confess, "due to my broken communication to Earth. I was unable to go get back home Because...well...".

"so you saying that there no way back home?"

"Unfortunately, yes", Man at arms said, "We don't have the right equipments to create some kind of ship that would travel through the universe to get to Earth. Even with magic, it would be a difficult matter to do".

This bring great disappointment to not only Yoshiki, but to others as well; since they wanted to get back home and assure everyone that they okay. Now that there no way back to Earth, They have no choice, but to stay here for eternity which does not fit well to Yoshiki at all: "Damn it".

"But I assure you all", Man at arms promise, "I will found a way to contact Earth in some ways. Even if it will take much longer to develop".

"He right", Randor agree, glaring back to the new guest, "For now, you all must rest here until we figure out this situation".

"Thank you, again, your majesty", Yui was relieve, "I don't how we would pay you back".

"Well, there nothing we want, other than to keep all of you safe", Randor said, looking at Teela, "would you mind show them around? The guests would love to be custom with the kingdom itself".

"Alright then, seem like a good idea", Teela accept, with Orko seemingly want to help as well, "Hey! Can I help, too?"

"Orko, please", Teela refuse to let Orko tag along, "They wouldn't need another trouble around you".

"aww, come on. I can help".

"Uhh, I wouldn't mind him touring us around", Mayu said, "He seem kinda cute".

"Yeah, me too", Seiko agree with her.

"_sigh, _well, okay. I guess Orko can tag along", Teela accept, making Orko pretty exciting to help out the new guests, "really? alright! come on, guys. let me show you all around".

After the new guests left to follow with Teela and Orko, Marlena and Randor still wonder, how they manage to come back to life on here of all places.

"Are you certain, there a logical explanation of their appearent comeback?" Randor asked, with Duncan replying, "I'm not certain, yet. I need to study about this, if I can get a proper conclusion of this fact".

"Well, the important thing is that they safe, here", Marlena said, not caring if there even a explaination behind their death, "I just hope they are comfortable around here, just like me".

Marlena was very pleased to see another earthlings living here. The only time she met any earthlings were the two astronauts that crahs here, before. Still, She still hope for them to get back home, but for now, they have to wait until an idea that could help them get back to Earth, in due time.

At a distace far away from the castle, Triclops was spying on them and manage to hear what they were talking about. He stood on a cliff, waiting for everyone to leave, before changing his distance eye to his normal eye to communicate with Skeletor by some earplug, "Skeletor, I know much about the new visitors origin, master".

"Very good", Skeletor replied, "Now head back to Snake Mountain. We want to hear your story from new visitors".

"As your wish, Skeletor", Triclops sign off and went into the deep forest, disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Somewhere in the palace, He-man was telepathically communicating with the Sorceress about the new guests. The Sorceress has saw everything and heard every word from the teacher. Both of them discuss about the situation, such as how they manage to come back to life and why did they land on Eternia.

"They seem to be mostly nervous and confuse around here, Sorceress", He-man said, "I feel like there must be a purpose for them to be bought back alive in some ways. is there a reason for this?"

"I feel it, too", The Sorceress agree, "But I feel there is another reason for their arrival on Eternia. that being, nothing at all".

"What do you mean?" He-man asked, surprise to hear the answer.

The Sorceress begin to explain, "Nature of death and life has no meaning to such cause or reason. So to answer this, it must be out of random option, rather than any purpose to bring them here".

"You saying, there no real explaination for this?"

"Not necessary, but it does seem to have no real intention behind this".

"Perhaps you right", He-man agree, still puzzle of no explanation for their arrival here. Even the Sorceress herself was a bit confuse of this; but she knew now, there isn't much to do right now, so she decided to focus more on the recent event in front of them: "He-man, I believe you should take care of them for a while. They must need a guidence like you to do".

"Me?"

"Yes, they are not known to Eternia many rules of nature such as the forces of good and evil".

He-man think of this for a moment. He knew his job was to always help others from dire needs. in this case, it a teacher and students that are lost in this world; a world that is quite different than Earth.

"It seem like you right", He-man accept, "Very well then, I'll help them out and show them the custom of Eternia".

"good, thank you He-man" The Sorceress was glad to hear, "but beware of any force that might have a sinister reason to the new guests such as Skeletor".

After the Sorceress left, He-man now has a responsibility to help out the new strangers from any evil that Skeletor would likely hit on them.

* * *

at the hallway, Teela and Orko were still showing around the kingdom to the new guests. Yoshiki found it odd that the kingdom of Eternia has the same name of this world. Not to mention, how everyone dresses that seem to expose a lot of their skin, sometime. It ridiculous and weird, but he knew full well that this world is fulled of weird and unexpected event: "At least this is better than that hellish school".

"This is the training room for new recruits", Teela pointed out, "and over there are the mechanic room. Where weapons and vessels are repair or imporve on".

"Oh, and let not forgot, there also a kitchan right over the corner. it has one of the most beautiful delicacy in Eternia", Orko mention, being as silly to the guest. The girls such as Mayu, Seiko, and Yuka ( who is still shy ) found him quite adorable, while Yoshiki still think of him as annoying and irritating to him. Satoshi doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Orko, would you mind not interrupting me?" Teela told him, getting really irritated by Orko.

"Oops, sorry about that. just thought I wanna mention some imortant facts", Orko said.

"Well, you can leave the important facts to me because-".

"Teela, you need some assistance?" the voice came from prince Adam himself, who made his way to Teela and the others. Teela look at him in disappointment, knowing that Adam has never taken anything serious that much: "Adam, where have you been? We have new guests that arrive here and you were just wondering around without a care?"

"Uhh, Sorry, Teela", Adam apologize, embarrassingly, "I didn't know we have visitors. Guess I was just somewhere else doing some important work".

"And what that?" Teela sarcastically, asked, "Napping again?"

"well, Uhhhh..."

"_sigh, _forget it"_, _Teela start introduce Yui and others to prince Adam, "Everyone, this is prince Adam. The son of king Randor and marlena. He's not much of a open minded guy, if you know what I mean".

"What? I am open minding", Adam state, with Mayu and Seiko chuckle for a bit, remarking of Adam personality: "Anyways, ummm, hello everyone. I hope Teela manage to inform you guys a lot from this tour".

"She did, really", Yui start introuce herself, "My name is Shishido Yui, and these are my students, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Yuka, Mayu, and Seiko".

Seiko came fourth to Adam, "Hello, so you must be prince Adam, right?"

"That correct".

"I...have a question", Seiko asked, shy and a bit nervous, but still carry some energy into her, "Do you every use your body?"

"uh, what do you mean?"

"Well...", Seiko begins to whisper something to Adam, who seem to blush himself and was quickly to reply, "Uhh, no! no, I never...ummm, do anything like that, no".

Seiko chuckle, and Teela asked, "What did she say to you".

"Uhhh, let not talk about it, right now", Adam said, feeling pretty uncomfortable of Seiko meaning.

"you know, for a guy like you, who seem buff", Yoshiki comment, "I'm kinda surprise, you act like bit of a wimp".

"Yoshiki! be polite", Yui told him, turn to face Adam, "Sorry about that. I hope his comment didn't mean, anything".

"oh, it alright", Adam assure, "I kinda get that a lot".

"Which can sometime be true, Adam", Teela tease, with the tour continue on. Cringer aslo follow along, making Yuka a bit nervous around him.

"Hey look, someone seem to has the same personality like you", Orko whisper to Cringer, who sem to annoyed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

At the darkest and most vile place of Eternia, Snake Mountain stood as a symbol of evil and terror to anyone. Triclops has return back to council room. There, Skeletor sit on his throne, awaiting for the news. Alongside Skeletor is Evil lyn, Beastman, Trapjaw, Jitsu, and Whiplash, all hearing of Triclops report. He explain everything which amuse Skeletor much more greatly: "Interesting, Triclops. Now we can begin with our plan that I and evil lyn has set up".

"And what would that plan be, lord Skeletor?" Beastman asked, before being zap by Skeletor, angry by his subordinates stupidity.

"You furry, maggot fool, you will soon, see it", Skeletor said, "Now then, let us proceed to head over there and introduce ourselves, heheheheh, hahahahahahahahahaha!"

**Ok, we are going to leave it here for the next chapter or so. New chapters will come out sooner or later. I hope everyone enjoy this story, and leave a review and pm on what you think of it? stay tune for more!**


	4. Chapter 4 update news and sneak peak

**Hello readers, this is an update on where I am. **

**First off, the NEW chapters that I promised is still under the work. **

**Second off, yes, I am ALIVE. Not dead, but ALIVE. **

**So yea, if anyone wondering. The reason why new chapters are taking SO LONG, is because I have so many work to do. So much. If you haven't notice on my profile, I have a lot project that I am doing, so sorry if new updates are taking slower. I also am trying to rewrite some of my previous chapters because how TERRIBLE they are. Oh god, they were not one of my best work. Probably because I young writing on Fanfic. Another reaosn, it's obvious, the whole event. Another apology for being too slow. plus I'm a tiresome Guy. **

**With all that outta the way, you might be wondering, when the next chapter? Welp, here's a sneak peak for the new chapter: **

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't skull face and his lackeys", He man jokingly comment, with Skeletor and his goon turn to face He man, who was standing over them on a hill, with battle cat on his side. Yuka even saw him through the glass tube, pressing her hands on the glass and muttering, "He man"

"He man! Why you hunk of fool mind!" Skeletor turn and order his goons, "Jitsu! Trapjaw! Get rid of him! He cannot intervene our affair any longer!"

Battle cat roar and He man jump on it, riding him down the slope and meeting with two of Skeletor henchmen, Jitsu and Trapjaw. Both ready to pound He man. With Jitsu huge, golden hand out and Trapjaw gun ray ready, it seems like He man is outmatch.

"come on, He man, too scare to fight without your kitty cat?" Trapjaw taunt, making Jitsu and himself chuckle.

"Nope, but are you still scare of heights?" He man retorted.

"Huh? What does that-" Trapjaw, just Then, He man hop out of battle cat and grab both of them and swing them up into the sky, where they scream and fly up, until they fall down, dizzy and collapsing, showing no sign to get up or contine fighting him. He man was too much for them to handle. This frustrated Skeletor, but Yuka on the other hand was thrill. Finally, seeing someone coming to save the day, without the use of any violence. She hadn't felt like this way, until now.

"Those bumbling morons", Skeletor mutter, "Evil Lyn better return, soon".

He man fist was on his waist, he approach Skeletor, but not too close because Skeletor was holding the lever for Yuka demise.

"Give it up, Skeletor", He man demanded, "Your friends don't seem to want to play anymore. Let the child go and we can settle this like men".

"Don't come any closer, He man, or else little girlie here will get a dose of nice, cold drink of death", Skeletor warn.

What will He man do? How will he save Yuka from Skeletor evil grasp.

* * *

**Hope you like this upcoming sneak peak. New chapters is still underwork. Stay tune for more.**


End file.
